sfccomicfandomcom-20200215-history
Taylor
|place = 4/16 |challenges = 6 |votesagainst = 3 |days = 37 }} Taylor is a human originating from EarthBound and a contestant on Survivor Fan Characters 1. 'Survivor Fan Characters' Episode 1: Things Are Looking Real Crazy Around Here As part of the season's twist, Taylor was paired up with Suzanna, and if both were to make the merge they would recieve an advantage to the game. Put on the Schlipa tribe, Taylor isn't seen at all this episode, except for running with the tribe away from the snake pit that Craig led them into. Episode 2: I Won It For the Tribe, I'm Unstoppable Taylor reveals that she has two different alliances with Hogan and Skylar, and is confident that if she went to the final 3 with either of them they would take her. When she goes down to hang out with her tribe mates, they all find her severely annoying. When Craig tries to make a deal with her and Sky, she realizes that the game she's in is a mean one, and is scared to vote anyone out. Episode 3: Intervention Time When Hogan and Taylor talk it over with Rene that they should throw a challenge to vote some people out, Rene says it's a bad idea and Taylor agrees with her, but doesn't know what Hogan will do. Taylor is constantly targeted by Rene and Merideth because she's annoying and is Hogan's only ally, and is determined to get out of being voted out somehow. When Hogan is kidnapped, Sky works everyone in their tribe so that he and Taylor are both safe and Bea goes home in a vote of 3-2-2. Episode 4: Come On! That's Ancient History! At night, she and Hogan talk and flirt in private, and right when they are about to make out, Sky interrupts and Taylor runs off out of embarrassment, and Sky and Hogan settle out each other's relationship with her, Hogan's being romantic and Sky's being friendly. Episode 5: I Can Think of 100 Reasons to Keep Me Hogan talks to Rene and Merideth about being in an alliance with them and Craig, and brings in Taylor also, who is worried about Sky being voted out. In the Reward challenge, her and Charlie's rivalry starts when Charlie uses tricks to win, making Taylor angry at her. When Lyle reveals information about the tribe and Merideth and Rene yell at him, Lyle is sent home in an unanimous vote, and randomly decides to vote for Taylor. Episode 6: What's the Verdict? Merideth tries to recover Schlipa's trust in her and Rene, but it doesn't work and Taylor is among the rest who don't trust her. Later, Hogan tries to train Taylor and make her stronger so that she can win against face-offs with Charlie. Episode 7: Let's Find This Thing! Right after Drazen's Tribal Council, the tribes merged and Taylor became a part of Wichibu. The twist became active, and because Suzanna was voted out, Taylor did not receive a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol hidden at their camp. Because they had to name their tribe, Taylor was the one who suggested putting random syllables together and came up with Wichibu. As everyone is searching for the idol, Taylor, Hogan, Sky, and Charlie sit in the shelter, bored and depressed. Before tribal council, Taylor asks Hogan who he wanted gone, and when saying Merideth she got mad at him and told him that that would ruin their game. Tribal lines stick, and Pat is sent home. Episode 8: Oooh, You're Going To Jail Taylor is the one who narrated Drazens getting along with Schlipans, including her and Wendy sharing stories, Charlie, Rene, and Merideth talking, and Hogan and Hugo fishing. After the reward challenge, Taylor overhears Charlie saying she wants the Schlipans out, and Taylor starts an argument between them. Before the vote Taylor reminds Hogan not to betray their tribe, and Sky's plan to vote Rene doesn't go through and Wendy goes home. Episode 9: Okay Psychopath Taylor doesn't want to budge on the fact that she's not betraying Rene and Merideth, because they haven't given her a reason to. When Sky accidentally drops his fake gold necklace, Taylor assumes it's the idol and gets excited. Out of excitement she tells Hogan about it and both think that Sky has the idol. After the reward challenge and Rene and Merideth's trick of taking Taylor out early, Taylor is sad and angry at them and is ready to betray them, but is shocked when she remembers she has to align with Charlie. This new deal goes through and Merideth is blindsided by her, Sky, and Hogan. Episode 10: So Much for My Kind Gesture Taylor was happy when Hogan gave up his reward for the tribe, and excited to read her letter from home. Throughout the episode Hogan and Skylar do the strategizing for her when it comes to making sure the Drazens are still with them, and Rene is picked off right after Merideth at a vote of 5-2. Episode 11: I Think He's Lost it Hogan decides to teach Taylor how to make fire just in case she gets caught into a tie, and in the process she cuts her finger and Bea comes and stitches her finger up for her. Taylor is scared that she might have to vote Sky off in the future when Hogan tells her about his idol fiasco with Hugo. Later, Taylor votes with the tribe and votes of Craig. Episode 12: We Have Our Own Dr. Jeckyl and Mr. Hyde Taylor and the rest of the final 5 sit around the fire and talk about the times when they were almost voted out. When Hogan talks to her about blindsiding Sky and flushing the idol, Taylor is unsure if she would be able to betray Sky. She later wins reward and a car and takes Hogan on a trip with her out in the country, and got the final clue to idol, which she discovered it's hiding spot and the idol to be missing. At tribal she along with the others are surprised when Hugo's idol is a fake and the man goes home. Episode 13: Ready to Face 7 Pissed Off Jurors? Unlike Hogan who is angry at Sky for lieing to them, Taylor is happy that Sky is in the final 4 because she knows he will take her to the end. But when Charlie wins immunity, she becomes stuck between voting with either Hogan and Sky against the other. At tribal, she's surprised when Sky idols her and Hogan's votes, and Charlie and Sky voted her and Hogan respectively, putting the couple in a fire- making contest, which Taylor fails. She goes out crying and becomes the 6th member of the jury. Voting History In , Taylor and Hogan were put into a tiebreaker, and Taylor lost. Gallery |-| General= TaylorOriginal.png Taylor SFC1 Jury Sprite Sheet.png Taylor Colored.png |-| Survivor Fan Characters 1= Taylor1.png|Taylor running from the snake pit. Taylor2.png|Taylor secure in her alliances with Sky and Hogan. Taylor3.png|Taylor finding out that she's being targeted. Taylor4.png|Taylor and Hogan about to make out. Taylor5.png|Taylor angry at Charlie for what she did in the challenge. Taylor6.png|Taylor commenting on Hogan training her. Taylor7.png|Taylor saying how the merge tribe name came about. Taylor8.png|Taylor confronting Charlie. Taylor9.png|Taylor thinking Sky's necklace is the fake idol. Taylor10.png|Taylor happy with Hogan's sacrifice of reward. Taylor11.png|Taylor cuts her finger. Taylor12.png|Taylor finds the place where the idol was. Taylor13.png|Taylor trying to light fire in her tiebreaker. Taylor14.png|Taylor eliminated. Trivia *She and Hogan were the first SFC couple. *Every time Schlipa went to tribal council, she received a vote. *Taylor is the first person & female to be apart of tie-breaker. **She is also the first person to lose a tie-breaker. *Taylor is the highest-ranking female member of the Schlipa tribe. Category:Schlipa Tribe Category:Wichibu Tribe Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:4th Place Category:Jury Members Category:SFC1 Jury Members Category:Earthbound Category:Female Contestants Category:Juror 6